


Early Morning Sunlight

by havemore_fandomgarbage



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, No Angst, No Smut, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havemore_fandomgarbage/pseuds/havemore_fandomgarbage
Summary: Kyungsoo and his girlfriend have an unexpected interruption early in the morning.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Early Morning Sunlight

The rays of early morning sunlight filtered through the window of a tiny apartment and into an even tinier bedroom. Soft, quiet breathing filled the small room. Two figures laid on the bed in peaceful slumber, wrapped in fluffy, white blankets. Their limbs were tangled together.

Kyungsoo took a deep breath, eyes fluttering open. He squinted slightly, turning his head away from the early morning sunlight as it warmed his face. He turned to gaze upon the sleeping figure that laid beside him, still fast asleep. His girlfriend of two years now, Zhao Meilin, had her face pushed against the pillow, her dark locks falling across her face and onto the pillow.

The early morning sunlight grazed the edges of her face, casting an angelic glow around her. Her sharp features cast defined shadows over her face. Despite this, her face was relaxed. Here, in his arms, in the early hours of the morning, she seemed at complete peace. Her chest rose and fell slowly with each breath she took.

Kyungsoo gently moved her hair from her face, memorizing every feature on her face. His eyes traced over the curve of her brow, to the edge of her cheekbones. From her sharp nose, smooth jawline, and plump lips. Not as plump as his of course, but damn near close.

He brought a hand up to her face, gingerly running a finger along her features. She shifted slightly but didn’t wake. He paused at her mouth, taking in the dip of her cupid’s bow, the slight curl at the corners of her mouth, the faint cracks etched into her lips.

He let his eyes fall shut, reminiscing the feeling of her lips against his. The quick pecks they shared while she stood in the kitchen, preparing for work as he left in a hurry to get to the studio. The sweet, innocent kisses they shared on their private dates, usually in a small town or even a different country if time allowed it. The lingering kisses at her door right before he went away on tour, spending torturous months away from each other. Long make out sessions from his return, arms wrapped around each other as they re-explored their mouths. Hot, wet, frenzied kisses shared in the dark of night, their limbs a tangled mess as whispered praises filled each other’s ears.

He smirked at the memory, dragging his bottom lip through his teeth. He opened his eyes again, staring down at her sleeping form with a darkened gaze, staring at her sleeping form, hidden beneath an unnecessary amount of blankets. He could picture her body perfectly, curled slightly from being held by him the night prior. He knew every dip and curve of her body. God knew how many nights he had spent memorizing everything about her.

He let his finger gently brush against her bottom lip, watching as it dipped slightly from the pressure of his thumb. Meilin slowly began to stir from her deep slumber. She scrunched her face, carefully opening one eye. The sun had shifted in the sky and now cast its rays over her face completely, warming her face. She slowly blinked both eyes open, inhaling deeply as she became aware of her surroundings. A soft smile graced her lips as her eyes met those of her handsome boyfriend.

“Good morning Baobei. What has you up so early?” she inquired, tucking her arm under her head. He smiled back, moving to rest his head in his hand.

“Just admiring your beauty, Jagiya,” he replied, using his free hand to rub her side. She hummed, letting her eyes close briefly. He smiled down at her, letting the tips of his fingers ghost her sides. When she opened her eyes again, she was staring up at her boyfriend with an amused smirk.

“Promise me you aren’t going Edward Cullen on me and watching me sleep.” He rolled his eyes as he let out a soft chuckle, his deep voice reverberating off the bedroom walls. Meilin bit the inside of her cheek, quite enjoying the sound of Kyungsoo’s deep, gravely voice this early in the morning.

“None of that. I promise,” he assured her. He brought his hand up to her face, gently cupping it as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. “No, I was simply admiring my beautiful girlfriend in the early morning sunlight.” She raised a brow, a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth.

“Oh are you now? And what, pray tell, makes her so beautiful this early in the morning?” It was Kyungsoo’s turn to smirk. If there was one thing about Meilin that simultaneously pissed him off and turned him off was her ability to turn everything into a debate. And defending his compliments of her always lead to a sweet reward for the both of them.

“Well, let’s start with the fact that she has an astounding glow around her, courtesy of the sun of course.”

“Naturally.”

“She looks so beautiful, every time I look at her, I’m sure I’ve died and gone to heaven,” he said. She blushed slightly, turning her head away to try and hide it. Sensing the challenge before him, Kyungsoo moved so he was hovering over her. “If that’s not specific enough I could go into more detail. Like, I could tell you about her eyes.” She glanced up at him, a condescending look on her face.

“You can’t see my eyes when they’re closed,” she taunted. He nodded his head in agreement, moving closer. He smirked before kissing the top of her jaw, right below her ear.

“No, but I can imagine them. I can imagine how they seem to glow in the light and how dark they can get when you’re mad… or horny.” He nipped at her earlobe, earning a shudder from her. He reached his hand up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, slowly dragging his finger down the side of her face as he continued talking. “I like imagining them staring up at me with such an innocent, yet provocative, gaze. But it’s even better when your mouth is doing something else.” She bit her lip, thought focused on his hand traveling down her face and his sinful words.

“Oh really now? What do I do with my mouth that you like so much?” Meilin inquired. She kept her gaze steady to his despite her heart beating erratically in her chest. Kyungsoo moved closer, his chest almost pressing against hers. He leant down, whispering his love for her mouth right into her ear. His breath fanned across the side of her face, only adding to the heat of her body.

“I don’t think I’ll ever grow tired of her mouth pressed against mine,” he said when he pulled away slightly.

“And why would that be?” Despite her heavy breathing and her heart pounding in her chest and her head feeling slightly dizzy, her voice was calm and steady.

Instead of answering, Kyungsoo pressed his lips to hers, gently kissing her. Meilin immediately responded, her eyes falling shut as she savored the sweet, early morning kiss. His hand went to cradle her face, bringing them closer together. She reached under his arms, gripping onto his shoulders. One of her legs slid around his torso as he trailed his mouth from her lips, up her jaw and down the length of her neck. His hand gripped her thigh tightly as he left chaste kisses all over her. She squirmed beneath his gentle kisses, her body arching and jolting with each touch.

“Stop teasing,” she whined. Her voice was soft and airy. He hummed in response, but did not stop his gentle attack. He kissed his way back to her mouth, pressing three quick kisses to her mouth. He smiled to himself as she began to giggle softly. “You can be so annoying.”

“I’ll be more than happy to make it up to you,” he murmured. He watched with pleasure as her eyes began to darken. She hummed, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair. She paused, eyes glazing over as she thought to herself.

“What about the kids?” Kyungsoo glanced over at the clock. It was five-forty-five in the morning. He shook his head.

“They’re still asleep. They won’t be up for almost another hour. And as long as you stay quiet, there shouldn’t be a problem.” She quirked a brow, a smirk coming onto her face.

“Is that a challenge?” Instead of answering, he began to leave wet, open mouthed kisses down her neck. She let out a quiet moan, her body relaxing under his touch. His hands traveled down her body to once again map out the body he knew so well.

“Mama.” Kyungsoo paused his movements, briefly closing his eyes. He knew he’d jinxed their morning together. He shuffled around so he was back to laying next to Meilin. They poked their heads out from under the covers, looking over to the door that had been quietly pushed open. Lihua, Meilin’s five-year-old daughter, stood at the door, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“Qianjin, what’s wrong?” Meilin slid out of bed, making her way to her daughter’s side. Lihua turned to Meilin. She didn’t say anything, but she squinted, blinking rapidly. She crouched down, moving Lihua’s hair away from her face. “Lihua?”

Before she could say anything, Lihua scrunched her body up and proceeded to projectile vomit all over Meilin. Kyungsoo’s mouth fell open as his eyes almost popped out of his head. Meilin closed her eyes, her jaw clenching. Lihua began crying, lip quivering as she stared at her mother. Kyungsoo clambered out of bed, moving to carefully pull Lihua away without being near the vomit.

“I’ll take care of Lihua. You go clean up Jagi,” Kyungsoo said. Meilin didn’t say anything. She simply nodded, standing up and heading to the bathroom. Kyungsoo scooped Lihua up, holding her to his chest as he made his way to the kitchen. He set her next to the sink, in case she had to throw up again. He found the thermometer and carefully took her temperature. She definitely had a fever.

He picked her up again and went to her room. She rested her head on his shoulder wrapping her tiny arms around his neck. He carefully laid her in her bed, placing a bin next to her. He moved her hair away from her face. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

“Get some rest, Lihua. You’ll be fine in a few hours.” She nodded, curling into a ball and closing her eyes.

Kyungsoo headed back towards the kitchen. It wouldn’t be long before Meilin’s roommates and her sons would wake up. He began making breakfast: eggs, bacon, toast, coffee for the roommates and juice for Sheng and Jinhai, Meilin’s sons. As it simmered in the pan, he went to set the table. He wouldn’t be able to join them since he had to head to work, but he would make sure everyone had a good, healthy breakfast.

“What’s all this?” Meilin was leaning against the door frame, her arms crossed over her chest. Her hair was still wet from her shower, tiny droplets falling onto the exposed skin of her chest and down into her tank top. She had a smirk on her lips, her brows raised. Kyungsoo turned towards the stove, tearing his eyes away from her glistening skin.

“I thought you’d all like breakfast,” he said, flipping the bacon over. He listened as Meilin padded across the kitchen. He felt her arms wrap around his torso as she rested her head on his shoulder. They were quiet for a few moments, savoring each other’s presence. The sizzling of the bacon and their light breathing filled the room.

“You know, you’re absolutely amazing,” she whispered. He smiled to himself, focusing on not burning the eggs as he fought off a blush.

“I didn’t realize being able to cook would have won you over so easily.,” he said. She rolled her eyes, giving his shoulder a tap as her own smirk played onto her lips.

“You know that’s not what I meant.” She paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts. “I don’t know many men who would help take care of a child that wasn’t theirs. Especially since we aren’t married. And while I do love your cooking, it’s the fact you thought to cook even though you won’t get to eat it. You’re thoughtful, kind, caring and, well, amazing.”

Kyungsoo bit the inside of his bottom lip and willed himself not to blush. He removed breakfast from the stove, setting it back to cool. He turned the stove off and turned around, wrapping his arms round Meilin. She was staring up at him with so much love and adoration in her eyes, he thought he’d melt from her gaze.

“You know I would do almost anything for you. You, Sheng, Lihua, and Jinhai. I love you guys. I love you.” Meilin’s smirk melted into a foolish grin. She tilted her head up, capturing his mouth in a sweet, giggly kiss.

“I love you too.” She kissed him again, hugging him as tight as possible.

“Ew! Kissing!” They broke apart as Sheng entered the kitchen. Jinhai came waddling in after him, his hair sticking up in a million different places. Sheng scrunched his nose, sticking his tongue out. Kyungsoo and Meilin chuckled as her roommates filed in, each taking a seat at the table.

“Go get ready. I’ll serve breakfast.” Kyungsoo nodded and disappeared to get ready for work. He checked on Lihua before he went to leave. He paused at the kitchen, peeking his head in.

Everyone was seated around the table, light pouring in from the windows. The love of his life was laughing and talking with her closest friends and her kids. He smiled fondly and contemplated staying. He knew he needed to get to work so with one final smile he left, keeping the image of his family happy in the early morning sunlight.


End file.
